


Writer's Soul

by JadeKitsune



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Emotional, Free Verse, Literature, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take this as you will, I am neither myrter nor hero. I am not someone to be praised or raised above my brothers and sisters in this battle. I am but another soul in this purge of creative light. I wish only to add my flame to fire of unity that we as family have lit. </p><p>Thank You</p>
    </blockquote>





	Writer's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as you will, I am neither myrter nor hero. I am not someone to be praised or raised above my brothers and sisters in this battle. I am but another soul in this purge of creative light. I wish only to add my flame to fire of unity that we as family have lit. 
> 
> Thank You

Shall I lay down my pen by the hand of thy malice? 

Would you dare me to drown in thine thrill of tyranny? 

Fools! Dogs! Worms of men have bettered themselves simply by refusing your company and thy companions' wicked ways. 

The fog swirling in the mist of my homage is sickened with the melancholy of thine own breath. Thou who art but an eel among serpents that the devil himself would not open the gates of hell to a fire spit as yourself. Who's blasphemous ideals doth bare no fruit but that which is poisoned by the faith of a slug. 

I hold my pen with iron fist held to the heaven which hark forth the songs of literacy! I shalt not silence my heart! I shalt not lay down and be worm's meat for the birds to devour then cast below on dogs! The torrent you hath called down from above will fall upon this realm and neither snake, nor fowl, nor worm will be spared  it's ferocity! 

A gale of love I will bring sweeping over dwindling masses once more bringing hope within the confines of narrow minded chides! But a word will I whisper, a song I will play, poems and scribes will fall to your feet nay your bellies as you are forced to slither the ruins of your misbegotten pride! 

The masses who follow will plunder your rotting gold, brave and chivalrous minds will cast ye out of our domain and damn thee to a life below our pens. We few who are strong for the weak, we brave who will rise above thy blackened forms of lies and disdain making sweet perfume of passions. Embraces you, the wicked, will never understand will crush and crumble your glass empire. United by out minds, our hearts, and our souls. 

A fool's dream has built the stead in which you stand and it is a fool's narrow mindedness that will cause it to crumble. 

I implore all who are apart of the madness to choose your weapons carefully, to tread in this madness as cautious and bravery allows. For those who may read this and doubt the lies they've been told, it is never to late to change fate. So I will ask you but one message and I will leave it to thine own mind to decide. 

Are you the serpent spitting venom of dis-tolerance? The plague upon creative freedom? The black spot in this colorful world of love? 

Or 

Are you the pen that gives words a soul? Are you the dreams of the forgotten and timid? Th open mind in a room of closed doors? 

Do you have the Writer's Soul?


End file.
